Runaways
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Hannas parents want her to marry Sean and have their fathers merge their companies together. But Hanna has another idea. AU/1940's. One Shot Updated! Chapter two now added!
1. Chapter 1

Hanna never wanted to get married. But she idnt have a choice now. Her dad wanted her to marry Sean, the one man Hanna couldn't stand. Sean had been her dad's right hand made for the last few years and now that Hanna was 18, her father wanted to marry her off.

Sighing at the thought again and closed her eyes. She didn't want a husband. Not one like Sean when he meant nothing to her. Her hand ran through her blonde locks and stood up moving towards her window. Caleb was coming over again and she knew that her parents would kill her if she was seen with some one that wasn't Sean. They hated the town rebel and couldn't believe their perfect little daughter would spend her time with him.

Hannah always wished she could grow up in an era were her parents didn't rule her life. To her the 1940s were the worst thing that ever happened. And she would give anything to be away from her parents and the chance to be with anywhere else.

The tapping at her window pulled her from her thoughts and she got up making her way to it smiling. Without a world she opened the window and pulled the long haired boy closer to her and smiled her forehead rest against his.

"I missed you today." She told him softly. They had been friends since they were little but when she turned 16 things between them changed. She was in love with him and wanted to be his completely. But she knew that it could never happen. Her dad would never allow that to happen.

"I missed you today too Blondie. Work sucked knowing I couldn't see your face." He replied, his lips ghosting against hers. Hanna didn't want this moment to end. But she knew they needed to decide tonight what the plan was going to be. Her lips pressed against his as she pulled her closer.

"We need to leave tomorrow. Get out of here and never look back. Otherwise I'll be married to Sean and unhappy with life." She told Caleb once he broke away from the kiss. He knew they had to, it was now or never. And there was no way he would let her marry another boy.

"Tomorrow Night Ill meets you out in the woods. 10 sharp. We will just drive out of here and decide where to go in the morning." He told her softly as he kissed her again. Hearing a creak down the hall, Caleb knew he needed to leave. He gave her one last kiss before he left through the window, Hanna watching him.

* * *

Unknowing to Hanna, Her dad stood in the door watching his daughter sending off the man she loved. He couldn't let everything he worked so hard for be ruined so fast by his daughter and her foolish love. He turned and left without a sound to the blonde and started making the plans to stop her.

* * *

Hanna woke to her mom gently shaking her, the room still dark as when she laid down.

"Mom what is going on?" She asked her sitting up quickly.

"I know you plan to run off. As mad as I want to be, I wish I had had the courage to do the same. But you need to listen to me. Your father knows and is planning to change it. Get your things and leave tonight. The sooner you leave the better baby girl." Her mom Ashley said touching her cheek softly. "In a month's time, send me a fruit, apple for safe, cherry for hurting. Once this blows over I'll send you something back. I love you. Now go." She said helping her daughter pack. She helped her down the window and blew her a kiss watching the blonde hair take off in to the night.

Hanna got to Caleb's and knocked on the door panic setting in. She didn't know if her dad had followed her or if she was safe. When Caleb opened the door, he moved aside letting her in.

"Hanna What's wrong?" He asked looking to her and her bag, fear setting in himself.

"We need to leave. Now. My dad knows and if he knows I have left he will come after you. He wants his business merger to happen and I want to leave with the man I love tonight." She said looking at him. Caleb nodded and went to his room slipping his clothes on and grabbed his already packed bags before he headed to her and took her bags in to his hands giving he a kiss.

"Let's leave then." He said leading her to the truck tossing the bags in to the back before he got in. Hanna got in and put her belt on looking to Caleb as he looked to her.

"You sure this is what you want?" He asked her softly, his eyes moving over her face. She nodded before leaning over and kissing him.

"Drive baby." She said before he pulled back and flashed her a smile driving out of town.

She had no idea where they were going or what would happen to them. She just knew they would end up together.

* * *

**A/N So this was asked of me to write and took so long because I had so many problems. But Its here and I LOVE IT. I may add on to it if people enjoy it but for now it's a short one shot. Let me know what you think with reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna sighed looking around the small house her and Caleb were able to get. It wasn't much, one room one bathroom, kitchen and living room. But it was enough for them. They had traveled for a year working odd jobs to save enough money to finally get a house and now she had that house. Caleb always told her when he had his own company he would by her a bigger house and she would have her dream home. But she always told him, her dream home was with him.

The first thing she did when she settled in to her home was send an apple to her mom. She went the next town over and sent it hoping her dad wouldn't be the one to get it. She waited every day to hear from her mom and hoped that she was doing okay. Her dad she didn't care too much for lately.

Finishing the cleaning, she pulled her hair up off her neck and rubbed the back of her head with a cold wash cloth. It felt like a million degrees outside and Hanna was burning up. She knew Caleb would be home soon and they could head down to the river, but for now the cloth would have to do.

"Hanna you home?" She heard her Neighbor, Emily's voice through the door and made her way to the door smiling. "Hey Emily. How are you today?" She asked as she moved aside letting her in to the house. Emily as the only Person she had met in town so far and they grew as friends fast. It was a week ago Hanna and Caleb moved in and within hours Hanna felt like she had known Emily all her life.

"I got a letter in the Mail from your mom." She said smiling holding up the letter for Hanna to see. They had used Emily's mom's address and Hanna was grateful for that.

Taking the letter she sat on the couch looking to it before she turned t over and started reading out loud.

"_Dear Baby girl._

_It's been a while since you left and I'm glad to see an apple in my mail the other day. I was almost worried I wouldn't. Things around here have changed a lot. Your father lost his job at the company and Sean's father called off the merger. It was hard to be here with your father but after a while he calmed down._

_He misses you a lot. He won't admit it but he does. He sits in your room and asks himself why he drove you off. I think now that he has lost everything he realizes you were important to him._

_Sean went off and married that Vanderwaal girl, which was a very interesting wedding. And Aria married Jason, that boy that worked with Caleb, you remember the one. _

_I have to go now but I hope that Caleb is treating you well. I will send another letter when your father is ready to admit he misses you. _

_I love you baby girl. Love mom." _

Hanna wiped her eyes, not realizing she had been crying. She felt bad her dad lost his job but at the same time she was glad he missed her, even if he wouldn't admit it. Hanna and Emily talked for a while before Emily headed home and Hanna finished cleaning, ready for Caleb to come home.

Caleb walked in the door a little later than he thought and hoped Hanna wouldn't be too mad with him. He set his jacket aside with his shoes and headed to the kitchen watching her cook.

"I got a letter from Mom today. She is doing well. Dad lost his job and Aria married Jason." Hanna said before she turned around and gave him a smile. Hanna liked this. She liked being able to tell him about things she did or read or heard and she liked being with him. Caleb moved to her and gave her a kiss holding her close.

"I'm glad she is doing well. It's nice to hear from her." He told her softly as he held her close to him smiling.

"You ever think we will get married? Nothing Fancy just something simple?" She asked him smiling. She knew Caleb would want to ask her dad or mom for their permission and she loved that about them. They would be hiding away from her dad until things calmed down some, but it didn't stop him from being a true gentleman.

"Of course we will. And it will be your dream wedding." He told he smiling as he kissed her softly. Caleb went to clean up and Hanna finished dinner smiling. She was glad she ran off that night. It gave her a chance to be with the man she loved. Grinning she sat down at the table and had dinner with him listening to his stories about work, knowing she would never tire of this.

After dinner and cleaning up, they headed to the front steps and sat down watching the stars together.

"Do you think we will ever go home again? Back to our friends and family?" She asked him softly almost worried to say it out loud. He nodded and kissed her head.

"Of course we will. We will have a life there and be around the one we love. Until your dad comes around this is our life here. It's not a bad one at that." He said softly looking to her. "Are you happy Hanna?" He asked her curiously. He knew Sean could have given her her dream wedding and house and sometimes he wondered if she wished she would have had that.

"Of course I'm happy. I am sitting in the arms of the man I love, in our perfect little house, planning my life with him. Why wouldn't I be happy? Just because we aren't rich doesn't mean I'm not happy." She told him before kissing him softly a small giggle escaping her lips.

She could get used to this. She stood up and pulled him with her making their way back to the bedroom, closing the door and shutting the world out, even if it was only for a little bit.

**A/N: You asked for a chapter two and here it is! Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue! **


End file.
